


Small Moments

by Themaidsdiaries



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Filthy, Smut, alternative universe, suicide canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themaidsdiaries/pseuds/Themaidsdiaries
Summary: Valana, Uloris and Valorana drabbles and snippets, most of them AU.01. Valery/Ulana - Oblivion alternative end.02. Valery/Ulana - Discord server prompt: How Valery would be as a girl's father?03. Valery/Boris/Ulana - ot3 smut, no plot. (Rated E)





	1. Oblivion's alternative end

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original end I wrote for Oblivion when I first started to write it. I was about chapter 3 or 4 when I wrote this. Then, weeks later, I just couldn't give them a sad end, but still, this could be the actual end of it.  
I apologize for how much sad and heart breaking this is.
> 
> english is not my first language.

"Dr. Legasov, what was the most challenging situation you came throughout s between going to Chernobyl and immigrating to US?"

There were many answers to this question.

Contain the explosion of the reactor. Seek to understand what caused reactor for to explode. To live with those thousands of men who would die. Try to maintain sanity at that time. Fight against the supposed truths of the party and its lies. Run away using fake identities. The adaptation in a strange and completely different country.

Even after 30 years everything was still palpable and generated curiosity. That wasn't a new question, over the years it'd been raised by several different people and Ulana knew the answer.

Her eyes turned to the big screen to her right. In it, a younger version of herself left the UN meeting room hand in hand with him and the journalists filmed it. They exchanged brief words. She had never felt so proud or so relieved as at that moment. The truth had been told, the world knew and they would have time. She missed him.

Her biggest challenge was watching Valery decline. There was no treatment for radiation, not for the massive doses he had in his body, but there were palliative drugs for his immune system and symptoms. Valery lived 4 years, 3 months and 18 days, much of that time he lived well, within the possibilities, and died as he wished, in his own fashion. Still, he thought of her and his preparations included the fact that she wasn't the one who found him hanging in their live room.

There was a period when he tried to push her away, after all there were a multitude of healthy men out there, why should she tie herself to a dying man? She rolled her eyes and ignored the incentives and changed the subject. When he saw that her stubbornness would not be overcome she gave up and they were happy. There was world awareness work to be done and the truth being told about what happened in Chernobyl, yet they could find moments for themselves.

The challenge began when coughs became constant, when he began to lose weight and when there seemed to be blood everywhere. In the pillowcases, the sheets, the handkerchiefs, the cuffs of his shirts, the bathroom sink.

He stopped kissing her on the lips and scolded her when she kissed him, but sometimes he was indulgent, especially when he no longer had the strength to find oblivion in her arms, and found ways to help her forget it anyway.

The challenging part was helping him get up from the bathroom's floor while he cried without crying along and how she cried alone stifling her sobs with a towel as she wiped away the blood. She hated to see him cry, to see him fragile and defenseless. She hated everything in those moments, but him. For him all she could feel was love, with all her might, as she had never loved anything or anyone.

There were endless days when he only found peace of mind in his sleep and the medicines made him sleep all day. She was beside him, sitting on the bed working and watching, she slept, afraid that he would die and she was not there. Sometimes he talked to Boris in his dreams, sometimes he made her indecent proposals or said he missed her.

"You know, don't you?" She asked him one night when neither of them could sleep and they were staring at each other in a long and at the same time distressingly short farewell.

“What?” His voice sounded impossibly hoarse and fragile, but there was a teasing tone and he gave one of his almost smiles with his lips. “Of course I know and I do too.” What he didn't smile with his lips he smiled with his eyes. “I do it too much, that's why I'm still here.” Minutes passed in silence. "I'm so tired."

“I know. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to, don't do it for me. ”

The challenging part was watching him leave and not being able to accompany him.

Looking back to Chernobyl, facing the exposed reactor was not a challenge in itself. They did it for their motherland's sake, to protect the people. They gave their lives gratefully, Legasov, Boris and those thousands of men and women. The pain of the immense compassion she felt for those men in the hospital had been slight compared to seeing him die.

Not even facing the Communists and the KGB had been so challenging, so distressing, so painful.

There, at present, at age 76 in 2016 and looking at an audience full of young people Ulana Yuriyvna Khomuyk Legasov smiled simply. They felt compassion but would never understand.

“Learn how to do the groceries.” They burst out laughing and she smiled even more. 

Her wait was finally ending and soon she would be with him, with Valera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out after a conversation at the discord server. How Valery would be as a girl's father?

It was not uncommon for Valery to wake up with the bed rocking, or occasionally get beat or pushed aside. The first person Sofya looked for in the morning was Ulana, and this morning, on the eve of her fifth birthday, was no different.

Through his slight open eyes he watched the girl sneak in through the open door, Sasha cuddled against her chest and her hair messy. Pretending to sleep, Valery felt her small hand move his arm out of the way so she could lie nestled close to her mother. Still dozing Ulana shifts position to place the girl against her chest and hug her.

"Morning, kitten," he murmurs, resting his chin on Ulana's shoulder so he can look at the girl.

If it weren't for the freckles on her nose and the auburn hair she would be an exact clone of her mother, square face, huge blue eyes, high forehead, upper lip thinner than the bottom, the little spot near the nose, and the dimples in the chin and in the corner of the lips. 

Blue irises stare back at him and she smiled a little, making his heart expand inside his chest. 

"Your elbow is hurting me, Valery." Ulana mumbles hoarsely as he bends over her to kiss their daughter's forehead as he brushes her hair away from her face with his fingertips.

"Sorry," he says, caressing her hip where his elbow was just resting. “Ready for another day, kitten?” 

Sofya makes a face. Of course not. School holidays are never easy for her, she never wants to be away from them for so long without having things to do and with their neighbor as company, as much as she likes her. 

Ulana hugs her tighter and buries her face in her daughter's hair. “There's a smelly kitten in my bed who needs a shower.” 

“It's not me, mommy, it's Sasha!” She pulls the worn plush cat from among them. "She needs to go to the doctor too," she says, pointing to the plastic eye starting to detach from the seam.

“Daddy will fix it while the two of you shower.” Valery says, and picks up the cat and analyzes the damage for a moment. The next day Sasha will magically transform into a real kitten. He is anxious for her daughter's reaction, but not so anxious for Ulana's. 

He feels his wife leans toward him and pecks his lips, then mutters, "Thank you." 

The child watches them closely and he releases the stuffed cat and covers her eyes. Sofya laughs and try to move his hand as he steals a kiss from Ulana for a moment. 

“Come on, kitten, let's get ready.” She gets up, with the child in her arms and he lays there alone with the stuffed cat for a moment.

He'll put the kettle on, he decides, then he will fix the toy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valorana smut (read: filth) from Valery's point of view.
> 
> For my friend @ladyofdragonflies from tumblr who was the first to read this a few weeks ago.

The first thing that bothers him is a muffled noise, maybe it's someone in the hallway, who cares? He just wants to keep sleeping. Them the bed rocks and there is the sound of low laughs as the mattress sinks considerably beside him.

Valery, amazed, opens his eyes. There are people in his room, in the bed next to him.

“We agreed to wake him up!” He recognizes Ulana's voice, even though her tone is quite different at that time. Noises of fabric rubbing against fabric, something falls to the floor and the bed rocks.

“Can't we wait a minute?” Boris's voice is hoarsely, his tone provocative. His hand hits something, as if he's grasping...

Wet sounds. What the hell?! 

Still sleepy he reaches for the luminaire. The light dazzles his eyes at first, so he sees Boris lying beside his, his feet still on the floor, one hand buried in Ulana's hair, the other on her ass lifting her skirt almost completely, pulling her toward him.

“What's this?” The phrase escapes Valery's thoughts and comes out of his mouth.

He is shocked, but Boris laughs out loud as he releases Ulana's mouth and shoves her to the bed between them.

"We were celebrating and you were missing it so we came here." Ulana says propping her elbows on the bed and making the volume of her breasts jump dangerously into the messy blouse. “You messed up, Shcherbina.” She gives him a flat look.

“You can't stand being silent a damn minute.” Boris barks back, but turns on his side and lets his hand go up the back of her thigh. "Do you want to join us, Valera?" 

"What ... wait ..." He stutters, his coherent thoughts lost when Ulana takes off her shirt. Suddenly it all comes down to your breasts and, God, how huge they are. Valery's mouth goes dry, then wet and he imagines burying his face between them or maybe his cock. The thought generates a movement between your legs. 

“I think you got the idea right, Valery.” Ulana smiles mischievously at him. 

Boris's hands squeeze her breasts and Ulana leans back, bracing her back against his chest and brushing her ass into his obvious erection. Valery didn't even notice him moving.

“You like them don't you?” Boris watches him over Ulana's shoulder.

Should he answer? It was obvious he liked them. He watches Boris loosen her bra, her pink nipples hard and clamoring for attention. Maybe he could help them, but how does he get to them?

Before he can unravel the mystery, Boris pulls his covers and Ulana is lying facedown between his legs, her hands on the elastic of his shorts, her hands pulling the shorts down and releasing his erect pulsating cock against his belly.

Her tongue circles the stick tentatively and he immediately grabs the sheets.

“Use that mouth of yours carefully or the party will be over for him very quickly.” Boris doesn't say, he gives orders as he takes off his clothes until he has only his underwear, his erection even more obvious.

Ulana's mouth is delicate and her tongue runs his length over and over until Valery can get used to it and steady his breathing and relax against the pillows. Her hair is soft to the touch and he caresses it.

"She has a sweet mouth, doesn't she, our Khomyuk?" Boris says staring at Valery with a sly smile. Our? The notion flashes through Valery's mind quickly and is soon lost when Ulana her mouth reaches the base of his cock. “A mouth that works a lot better sucking cocks than talking.” Ulana mumbles something and the way her mouth moves around him makes Valery let out a shrill moan.

“Even a cock down her throat the damn woman can't keep quiet.” Boris sneers. At some point he climbed back into bed and now took off her skirt, revealing the curve of her ass. “Up to your knees, Khomyuk” 

"Stop givin 'orders me, Shcherbina!" She protests, but impatiently as he always is Boris takes her by herhips and puts her in his desired position. Her mouth keeps rising and falling on Valery's cock even as Boris pulls her panties aside and buries his fingers inside her. 

Ulana moans as Boris moves his fingers precisely inside her and Valery loses control and move his hips forward at the same pace against her mouth, pulling from Boris a mischievous smile. Moisture drips from Boris's fingers as he pulls them out of her.

“Here, Valera, test it.” Boris is a big man and at that moment, Valery is surprised, looks even bigger as he leans over Ulana, his erection pressed against her. “Sweet, isn't she?” His fingers invade Valery's mouth and her taste completely conquer his mouth. He sucks Boris's fingers deep, big, strong, nimble fingers. He wonders… “Even her ass is sweet.” Valery gasps and his fingers hold her hair tightly. “Sweet and tight.” He pulls her away before the mix of sensations is too much. 

When Ulana approaches him, so does Boris. He finally kisses her, deep and savage, feeling their tastes mixed on his tongue and her wetness on his fingers. Boris was right, Ulana is wet and so tight... She moans against his mouth as he moves his fingers inside her.

Valery lets her mouth go and opens his eyes as he feels a hand wrap around his cock and masturbate it with a firm, heavy, precise touch. Boris. They face each other and he gasps, breathing through his mouth. What is going on?

“Valera?” Boris says, but his image blurs.

Boris’s hand on his cock, Ulana’s mouth on his neck. Maybe it's the sensation, the over-excitement, the adventure, the surprise, the shock.

"Valera..." He calls him again.

Their image becomes fuzzy and they begin to lose their contours. Oh, no!

“Wake up, Valera!” 

He finally opens his eyes, and the contours of the damn office take shape, becoming clear in front of him. Boris looks at him curiously and there is a look of mockery on his slightly surprised face. 

"What..." 

"Don’t ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.  
Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
